


Twenty-five days of Christmas.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gabriel's shop, M/M, More tags to be added at a later date, Only mentions of Dean so far, There is going to be the start of Destiel in the next chapter, this is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are twenty five days in December leading up to the wonderful holiday of Christmas.<br/>We are going to use that time to establish the meeting and lasting relationship of none other than our favourite couple: Castiel and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-five days of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that this really sucks right now – but I decided that I wanted to do this and needed to get it up while it was still the first I am going to amend it tomorrow. But for now this will have to do. I hope you all enjoy! ( : 

It was a chilly Thursday afternoon as Castiel wrapped his long tanned trench coat tighter around his waist; knotting his dark green, knitted scarf around his throat. He let out a deep sigh of relief as his body was protected against the harsh winds of his short trek.

“Gabriel, you had better have me a coffee ready.” Castiel grumbled as he walked through the large, double glass doors and into his brothers bakery.

“Oh you know I do.” Gabriel grinned, walking forward and pushing a styrofoam cup into his brother’s hands before throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him into a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you.” Castiel mumbled behind a smile; using his free hand to awkwardly pat his brothers back in response.

“You’re welcome, Cassie.” Gabriel chuckled, releasing the smaller man in favour of returning behind the counter and smiling brightly at the elderly woman walking towards him.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Gabriel winked at the woman while Castiel rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

* * *

Half an hour later, Castiel was happily humming to himself while he piped icing across dozens of assorted cookies.

“Cassie!” Gabriel’s voice came softly through the room.

Looking up from his station, Castiel was met with the sight of his brother and another man standing awkwardly behind him.

Turning his attention from his brother, Castiel began to note the features of this other man; he was at least a foot taller than Gabriel with medium-long shaggy brown hair and deep chocolatey eyes. And was by anyone’s standards, a very handsome man. The man had a tall, lanky body which was clothed in a blue plaid shirt and black jeans.

Having looked the mystery man over, Castiel them turned his attention back to his brother, tilting his head to the right in a silent question.

“Cassie, this is my Samalam. You know the kid I was telling you about who just kind of follows me around all the time? Although it is kind of nice; I feel a lot like Will Graham, adopting the puppy – minus the empathetic tendencies of course.” Gabriel chuckled, moving further into the room and towards his brother, dragging a disgruntled Sam behind him who simply punched him in the shoulder in return.

“Hey, don’t hit the beautiful man or I’ll take the coffee away!” Gabriel threatened with a smirk.

“Sorry, _beautiful._ ” Sam chuckled, “Just remind me not to eat any of your meat then.” He winked.

“Oh you can have my meat any time, baby.” Gabriel roared.

Rolling his eyes, Sam did not even dignify Gabriel with a response to that innuendo, instead choosing to turn his attention to the slightly alarmed blue eyed man in front of him.

“Hey there, Castiel. You're brother talks about you all the time; it’s great to finally put a face to the name.” Sam greeted, stretching his hand out towards Castiel who happily took it, shaking firmly.

“And you, Sam. Gabriel never seems to run out of things to say about you when we talk.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Nothing but.” Castiel replied, watching as the silence washed over the trio.

“Well, Cassie, Sammy and I here were going to ask you if you wanted to come out for a meal tomorrow night; my treat. Sam’s brother has opened his own auto shop, so we were celebrating. You gonna join?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

“I don’t know, I have a lot of unpacking still to do and I wouldn’t want to impose on your celebrations.”

“Nonsense.” Sam interrupted. “The more the merrier. Gabe has told Dean a lot about you too; it was his idea to invite you out with us.”

“Really? But neither of you know me… For all you know, I could have been some crazed killer, hell-bent on destroying anyone that I saw as a threat between the relationship of my brother and I.”

“Well, let’s just hope for everyone’s sake that that is not the case.” Sam laughed. “But seriously, Castiel, come out with us. You're new to this town and it would be great for you to meet new people. We’re not goin’ anywhere fancy; just a small diner full of great people.” Sam reasoned; a smile forming as he saw Castiel’s resolve breaking.

“I- if you're sure that it is okay and your brother does not mind my tagging along, then I would be honoured to be a part of your celebrations. Thank you, Sam.” Castiel smiled shyly.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Gabriel butted in, bringing the attention of the room back to the shortest; “I think you're forgetting that I was the one to introduce the idea of my brother moving into town to you clowns. I deserve at least part of the credit!” he whined loudly, much to the amusement of the others.

“Of course, Gabe. None of this would have been possible without you. But I really should get going. The firm are going to be wondering where I got to.” Sam said, bidding his last farewells and disappearing from the scene; leaving just the two brothers surrounded by sweet treats.

“It’s settled then. You're coming out with me tomorrow, Cassie!” He beamed “And there is no way you can get out of it after promising the moose you would go!” Gabriel shouted, running from the room and back to the public eye as a short bell rang through the shop.


End file.
